Fated
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Omegaverse. Alfa!Nijimura. Omega!Akashi. Akashi tak menyesal menunggu bus lama, Nijimura tak menyesal ketika temannya menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit hari ini.


Hari ini salah satu sore di musim gugur. Akashi, yang baru saja selesai menjalani ospek kuliah pertamanya, terjebak hujan di salah satu halte bus tak jauh dari sana. Kemeja putih polos dan celana bahan hitam yang menjadi pakaian wajibnya hari pertama itu cukup basah terciprat oleh genangan air maupun oleh rintik hujan yang menyapanya saat dia berlari ke sini. Tubuhnya jelas kedinginan, namun sayang bus yang dia tunggu masih dalam perjalanan kurang dari setengah jam lagi—dan itu diakibatkan karena jadwal pulangnya memang baru delapan menit yang lalu.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghela napas berat. Bukan berkeliling atau apa, justru karena hari ini pihak kampus kebanyakan pidato dan sebagainya, tubuhnya jadi lelah dan dia sangat ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

Ponselnya mati sejak lima menit yang lalu, jadi dia benar-benar bosan karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dia kerjakan untuk membunuh waktu yang begitu mencekiknya saat ini.

Atensinya teralih saat dia mendengar suara derap kaki cepat dipadu dengan suara cipratan air yang menuju ke arahnya. Refleks, kepalanya menoleh.

Untuk sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali dialihkan ke depan.

Ketua Pemerintahan Mahasiswa kini berteduh di satu tempat yang sama dengannya—yang seorang mahasiswa baru.

Tapi baru juga ingin menjauh, indera pembaunya mencium sesuatu yang berhasil membuat perasaannya nyaman seketika; tubuhnya bergeming kaget.

 _Bau feromon ..._

Dan— _aku suka ..._

"Tunggu? Apa?"—tanpa sadar dia malah menyuarakan pikirannya. Pun wajahnya mendadak memanas saat tak sengaja mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apanya?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bahkan dia sempat ingin menjauh kalau saja pundaknya tak ditahan.

"Mahasiswa baru ya?"

Kepalanya mengangguk kikuk. Dia menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum canggung.

Namun sayang, senyuman canggungnya malah dibalas cengiran bersahabat yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya, pemuda berambut merah itu membalas, "I-iya, _Senpai_."

"Salam kenal, aku Nijimura Shuuzou. Kau?"

"... Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal juga ..."

 _Nijimura-senpai ... feromonnya—aku suka._

(Dia tak menyesal menunggu bus lama di tengah hujan sore ini.)

* * *

Nijimura yang saat itu sedang membantu sie logistik membereskan ruangan tiba-tiba mendapati ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti. Tahu kalau itu tanda telepon masuk, mau tak mau dia pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang sudah dikenalnya di luar kepala itu.

"Apa, Nash?" dia berujar jutek, sedang malas mencari masalah ditambah dirinya lelah membantu kawan-kawannya yang berada di seksi lain meski dia hanya sebagai penanggung jawab acara pengenalan universitas. "Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang—"

" _I got traffic accident not a long ago—but not really bad. So can you come here, to Rakuzan Hospital, and help me about the administration? You know my Japanese skill very well. Ah, I call you because my Dear can't receive anycall from anyone—he's busy."_

Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut hitam itu berharap kalau teman yang sekaligus kakak tingkatnya itu mati saja tertabrak mobil. Paling apa sih kejadiannya; antara kebut-kebutan pas hujan dan tidak sengaja terserempet atau tergelincir biasa atau hal remeh lainnya. Karena jika pemuda ras Kaukasian itu masih bisa meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya seperti ini, mungkin sebenarnya keadaannya tidak terlalu buruk.

" _Are you fucking serious? How long you've been in Japan, Bastard?! You have been living here for almost four years! It's just administration! And I really tired today. So don't_ —"

" _I will treat you tomorrow. Just help me, oh gosh. Nurse who treated me can't speak English well and I'm here like a lost-child; suddenly forgot about Japanese. I'm serious for real."_

" _Geez_. _Ah okay_! _Wait for me_! _Don't go anywhere_!"

Ponsel hitamnya langsung dia masukkan ke saku. Pemilik netra kelabu itu terpaksa undur diri lebih dulu meski tak enak.

Ransel hitam dan sebuah map plastik diambilnya terburu. Alasan yang membuat dia malas lagi sebenarnya adalah sekarang hujan. Dia tak bawa kendaraan—dan belum memasuki umur legal juga sebenarnya—dan tak menggunakan _hoodie_. Hanya sekadar memakai blazer universitasnya saja.

Demi titel teman, ketua organisasi eksekutif sembilan belas tahun itu berlari cepat menuju halte terdekat dari sana. Dia merasa beruntung saat menemukan ada orang lain di halte tersebut. Setidaknya saat menunggu bus nanti dirinya tak akan sendirian.

Namun saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, lajunya sempat memelan tatkala hidungnya mencium aroma feromon yang meski agak tersamarkan dengan bau petrikor.

Baunya enak—menenangkan.

Langkahnya kembali dipercepat saat dahinya berkerut, memikirkan feromon milik siapa karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah mencium bau feromon seperti itu.

 _Tap._

Tepat ketika dia sampai di halte itu, bau feromon tersebut menguat dan ternyata berasal dari seorang pemuda yang tampak seperti mahasiswa baru dari kampusnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah, yang kini sibuk menatap ke depan seolah mengabaikan eksistensinya.

Nijimura tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mendudukkan diri, agak dekat— _cih, feromon ini ... gila._ Bisa betah dia di sini kalau tidak ingat tujuannya pulang cepat karena apa.

Pun memabukkan; dan membuatnya tanpa sadar malah menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat. Belum lama dia duduk di sana saat tiba-tiba orang di sampingnya berucap sesuatu.

"Tunggu? Apa?"

Nijimura menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Diliriknya mahasiswa baru itu jenaka. "Apanya?" goda pemuda itu sambil mengubah lirikannya menjadi tatapan.

Sadar si pemuda merah itu ingin menjauh, tangannya bergerak refleks menahan pundak si pemuda yang lebih kecil. "Mahasiswa baru ya?" tanyanya—sedikit—retoris.

"I-iya, _Senpai_."

"Salam kenal, aku Nijimura Shuuzou. Kau?"

"... Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal juga ..."

 _Akashi Seijuurou—aku harus mencari tahu soal anak ini. Dan apa-apaan itu dengan feromon yang dia keluarkan ..._

Ah sial, dia ragu dirinya bisa tidur malam ini.

(Dia tak menyesal Nash menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit hari ini.)

* * *

 **Fated**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Omegaverse. Alfa!Nijimura. Omega!Akashi. Akashi tak menyesal menunggu bus lama, Nijimura tak menyesal ketika temannya menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit hari ini.**

* * *

Bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

Nijimura mempersilakan adik tingkatnya untuk melangkah masuk lebih dulu. Kaki yang terbalut celana _jeans_ itu mengikuti dari belakang dan berujung ikut duduk di sebelah Akashi yang memilih duduk di bangku ketiga dari belakang tepat di pinggir jendela.

Bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Yang lebih tua setahun menghela napas berat, berusaha tak menatap orang yang duduk di sebelahnya meski netra kelabunya tak mau berpaling lama-lama dari pemuda merah itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, baru pertama kali dia bisa merasakan pikirannya sekacau ini hanya karena mencium feromon.

Terlalu menyenangkan, menenangkan, tapi juga memacu adrenalin.

Dia suka—sangat suka.

" _Senpai_...," suara bariton terdengar mencicit pelan tiba-tiba saat bus sudah menjauh seratus meter dari halte kecil itu.

"Ya? Kenapa?" responnya spontan.

Akashi Seijuurou tampak menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya barang kali.

"A-anu ... itu—"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku menganggu?" kepala merah itu terangkat, menatap balik sang kakak tingkat yang kini menatapnya. "Soalnya ... aku ... feromon—"

"Kau menganggu yang lain. Lihat para pemuda alfa yang duduk di depan sana, sedari tadi mereka terus menatap ke sini. Cih, ingin kucongkel mata mereka semua itu. Menyebalkan. Memangnya—"

" _Senpai_ berbicara seolah-olah _senpai_ adalah pasanganku."

 _Inner_ kakak tingkat Akashi tepuk dahi. Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu tersenyum canggung. "Aa, sejujurnya ... aku ... hmm ... _sedikit_ terganggu. Kau tahu ... aku alfa dan yah—kau sama sekali belum ditandai. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini mengundang?"

"Sadar sih," jawaban yang benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Nijimura, "dulu aku ke mana-mana sering bersama dengan temanku yang alfa, tapi dia tidak tertarik padaku; kami hanya teman, lagipula dia sudah punya _mate_. Kalau aku bersamanya, aku merasa dilindungi—setidaknya begitu yang kurasakan; jadi tenang-tenang saja sih. Tapi kalau di sini ... aku jadi orang baru."

Nijimura Shuuzou mengangguk mengerti. Kata-kata yang sudah disusun di otaknya untuk membalas ucapan sang _kouhai_ langsung buyar seketika saat lagi-lagi feromon milik Akashi mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Kau—argh, jujur kau membuatku gila. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa tapi, ya Tuhan, feromonmu benar-benar memabukkan." Nijimura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku bis di hadapannya.

(Dan dia tidak tahu kalau ucapan yang lebih tepat seperti racauan tadi mengundang rona tipis di kedua pipi si yang lebih muda.)

" _Se-Senpai_ menyukaiku? Maksudnya ... bau feromon ini?"

"Ya. Dan mungkin aku akan _benar-benar_ melakukan _sesuatu_ kalau salah satu dari kita tidak turun segera—"

"Aku juga suka feromon _senpai_. Rasanya menenangkan."

Kepala pemuda hitam itu mendongak dan menoleh cepat. Awalnya dia pikir dia salah dengar—tapi, pertama, itu tidak mungkin dan kedua kita berbicara soal 'feromon' di sini. Seringai tipis di wajahnya bangkit tatkala orang di sebelahnya kini menarik lengan blazernya malu-malu. Wajahnya dia dekatkan, kening mereka menyatu.

"Kita mulai dari teman. Panggil aku Shuuzou, Seijuurou."

Jantung mereka berdua menggila.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja kemarin (di mana ketika sampai di rumah sakit Nijimura langsung memeluk Nash bahagia dan berbicara 'Aku akan mendapatkan _mate_ -ku segera!' dan dibalas dengan tendangan 'Aku terluka, Bodoh!'), kini selama acara ospek berlangsung, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu jadi mengikuti kegiatan tersebut dari awal sampai akhir— _literally_ ; pun membuat seluruh panitia heran. Dia hanya menjawab 'bosan', toh kalau tak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan dia tak akan melakukan apa-apa, paling hanya bantu-bantu.

Meski jawaban yang sebenarnya adalah mengawasi 'calon _mate_ -nya' yang kini berhasil menarik perhatian para alfa yang belum memiliki pasangan, termasuk beberapa yang menjadi anak buahnya. Dia tentu tidak mau Seijuurou-nya direbut oleh orang lain, meski secara teori mereka adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan.

(Karena bisa saja selepas pengetahuannya ada alfa sialan yang me- _marking_ atau bahkan sampai _mating_ tak tahu tempat terhadap pemuda merah kesayangannya itu.)

Tahap mengawasi ala Nijimura Shuuzou memang bukan main. Dia sampai membawa kamera SLR dari rumahnya dan menggunakannya sebagai 'teropong' dengan dalih membantu panitia pubdok memotret kegiatan. Apalagi ketika para mahasiswa baru itu duduk disatukan di dalam aula besar. Untung posisi duduk dipisahkan berdasarkan _dynamics_ , karena kalau tidak ... mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Dan Himuro, yang notabene sahabat dekatnya, jelas heran dengan kelakuan aneh Nijimura. Ospek kuliah berlangsung seminggu dan baru juga hari kedua, temannya malah berlaku aneh. Sering senyam-senyum sendiri saat menatap barisan mahasiswa baru, atau bermain-main dengan kamera (dan Himuro yakin sekali Nijimura tak memotret satu pun foto), atau tampak memandang tajam pada satu titik—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya satu orang.

Pemuda yang seumuran dengan sahabatnya itu pun memilih untuk mendekati temannya itu. Dia berdeham sebelumnya. "Tertarik pada seseorang?" tebak Himuro tepat sasaran.

"Hm?" SLR itu diturunkan dari wajahnya, Nijimura menatap ke samping.

" _Tertarik pada seseorang_?" ulangnya lagi.

Pemilik zodiak Cancer itu tersenyum misterius. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapa dia? Alfa? Beta? Omega?"

"Omega—Akashi Seijuurou," jawabnya, kemudian dia mendelik tak suka, "aku tahu _mate_ -mu mengambil kuliah di luar Tokyo. Jadi jangan coba-coba halangi aku menuju kebahagiaanku oke?"

Himuro memasang wajah datar. "Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti _alfa yang kesepian_. Menyebalkan."

"Nyatanya memang begitu, kan?"

"Kameramu mau kulempar, Shuu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Seijuurou dong kalau begitu."

"Dasar alfa _stalker_."

"Berisik."

* * *

Akashi berdiri di halte yang kemarin. Sepanjang hari ini dirinya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat sadar kalau seharian ini dirinya diperhatikan terus oleh seseorang— _diperhatikan_ yang malah menjurus seperti seorang penggemar men- _stalking_ idolanya. Jantungnya tak bisa tenang, apalagi ketika dia melihat kakak tingkatnya itu masuk ke ruangannya dan memberi pengarahan untuk dua hari ke depan bersama anggota lembaga legislatif kampus.

Di saat orang lain gugup dan takut melihat kakak tingkat yang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, dirinya justru malah tersenyum senang tatkala pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Nijimura. Bahkan ada temannya yang sampai bertanya kenapa dia justru tampak terlihat sesenang itu (padahal itu komite disiplin).

"Seijuurou!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah kanannya.

Senyumnya mengembang saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "Shuuzou- _senpai_!"

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Nijimura menariknya mendekat, menyelipkan jarinya di antara helaian rambut merah sang calon _mate_ dan mencium tengkuk Akashi yang mengeluarkan feromon yang semakin kuat. "Aku ingin sekali mengantarmu, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan urusan di sana."

Sekuat tenaga Akashi menahan suaranya. Geli—dan saat satu kecupan didaratkan di leher sampingnya, satu desahan hampir lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja. Tangannya mencengkeram blazer yang dipakai Nijimura, agak mendorongnya menjauh. " _S-senpai_ ... jangan macam-macam. Ini tempat umum ..."

"Panggil aku Shuuzou saja, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang?" dia menghiraukan ucapan Akashi; Nijimura tetap tak menjauhkan dirinya.

"Ta-tapi," kali ini kecupan di pipi, "kan _senpai_ tetap saja—"

" _I'm okay_ ," senyum geli terulas, pemilik netra kelabu itu menjauhkan dirinya. "Panggil aku seperti itu saja."

Sambil membereskan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dia membalas, "Baiklah. Dan jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Ibu-ibu di seberang jalan sana memerhatikan kita dari tadi."

 _Cup._

"Bonus."

Akashi meraba bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

Acara ospek selama seminggu itu akhirnya selesai pada hari Jumat. Dan untuk mengganti hari-hari yang tak bisa dia pakai untuk mengencani Akashi, di hari Minggu yang kebetulan tidak mendung ini, Nijimura mengajak pemuda merah itu pergi keluar.

Berhubung mereka sama-sama lebih menyukai berjalan dibandingkan naik kendaraan, alhasil kini pasangan hitam-merah itu pun menyusuri sisi jalan kota Tokyo yang cerah di jam delapan pagi ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, Nijimura menautkan jemari mereka, sesekali sengaja merangkul atau mencium pipi pemuda merah itu di depan umum saat merasakan tatapan alfa lain tertuju pada Seijuurou-nya.

"Kita akan ke mana hari ini?"

Rangkulannya pada pinggang Akashi mengerat. "Kau sendiri ingin ke mana?"

"Terserah. Tapi aku belum sempat sarapan. Bisa kita makan dulu?"

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau di sana?" dua pasang kaki itu berhenti berjalan saat Nijimura menunjuk sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu besar namun juga tak kecil. Dulu dia sempat makan di sana bersama teman-temannya, rasanya memang enak meski harganya sedikit mahal.

Tapi toh untuk anak yang lebih dari berada seperti dirinya hal sekecil itu tentu bukanlah masalah.

"Itu terlihat mahal."

"Aku yang traktir—dan tak perlu diganti."

Senyum kecil terulas. "Baiklah."

Tautan jemari itu dilepas, berubah menjadi gandengan tangan biasa saat mereka menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

* * *

Puas berjalan-jalan di kota sampai sore, kini pemuda merah itu asyik tidur-tiduran di atas sofa milik Nijimura yang sekarang sibuk di dapur membuat minuman. Kebetulan hari ini rumahnya kosong (dan Akashi mempercayai itu hanyalah sebuah _kebetulan_ , bukan sebuah konspirasi), jadi dia dan Nijimura _bebas_ melakukan apapun di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu ini pas atau tidak, tapi memang kubuat tidak terlalu manis seperti katamu," Nijimura berjalan sembari memegang dua cangkir—satu miliknya yang berisi kopi susu dan yang satunya berisi teh merah (hampir) tawar. Dia duduk di sisi kanan si pemuda merah sembari menyodorkan cangkir di tangan kirinya.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum dan berucap 'terima kasih' pelan sebelum mencicipi teh khusus buatan calon pasangannya itu. "Masih agak manis sih," komentarnya, "tapi tak apa. Aku tetap suka."

" _Souka_? Aku kurang suka teh sih, kalau sedang ingin ya beli saja yang kalengan. Aku lebih suka kopi," katanya sembari menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan duduk menyandar. Tangannya menarik pundak Akashi, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menyandar padanya. Cangkir teh si pemilik nama Seijuurou menyusul di meja tatkala Nijimura mulai mencium sisi leher adik tingkatnya itu.

"Ahn—Shuuzou," balas Akashi refleks. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, membuka akses yang lebih lebar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terdorong halus untuk tidur terlentang di sofa. Jemarinya terselip di antara helaian rambut hitam milik kakak tingkatnya, sesekali menjambak pelan saat sensasi geli kembali melanda tubuhnya.

Nijimura berpindah dari lehernya menuju bibirnya yang sedari tadi mendesah pelan. Pemuda itu menciumnya lembut sebelum melumat dan menyapu bibir itu dengan lidahnya. "Sei ...," desisnya tertahan.

Jemari Akashi tak lagi meremas rambut Nijimura. Dia membuka kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan dada bidang hasil latihan olahraganya dari kecil.

Puas bermain dengan bibir calon _mate_ -nya, pemilik nama Shuuzou itu beralih menuju titik yang berada di antara dua tulang selangka Akashi; menciumnya, mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Sebelum akhirnya membubuhkan tanda kepemilikannya di sana.

"Engh—Shuuzou! Ahn—"

Dia jilati tanda tersebut sebelum beralih lagi mengunci bibir _soulmate_ -nya. Membiarkan feromonnya mengalir dan bercampur dengan feromon sang kekasih, membiarkan alfa lain tahu kalau omega bernama Akashi Seijuurou sudah ditandai—olehnya.

Lutut Akashi terangkat, menjepit pinggul kekasihnya. Desahannya di antara ciuman mereka lolos saat Nijimura entah sengaja atau tidak menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka berdua yang masih terlindungi oleh celana masing-masing.

Nijimura sedikit menjauh, memberikan ruang bernapas bagi kekasihnya yang wajahnya kini sudah menyerupai warna rambutnya. Dia berbisik lirih, namun menggoda dan seksi di saat bersamaan.

"Rencanaku tadi hanya ingin me- _marking_ -mu. Apa kau tak keberatan kalau kita—"

—balasan pagutan lapar pada bibirnya memotong ucapannya. Akashi menarik leher sang kekasih lebih dekat, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Nijimura yang tak sempurna terucapkan.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah bersedia jawab pertanyaan saya yang banyak banget soal omegaverse, terutama buat Kak Puspa, Kak Atsui, sama Kak Tristan. Meski saya udah _scroll down_ sampe mabok di theomegaverse, baca sampe abis _note_ di AO3 yang khusus ngejelasin soal omegaverse, nyari sana-sini, ujung-ujungnya nanya lagi nanya lagi karena tetep aja nggak paham.

(dan ternyata omegaverse yang saya buat hanya sebatas ini saja) (padahal nanya udah ngalor-ngidul) (nggak apa-apa lah) (ilmu)

Buat yang belum paham sama omegaverse, bisa nyari juga di akun Tumblr theomegaverse atau baca _note_ khusus di AO3 (judulnya "Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer" _by_ norabombay).

Istilah yang saya pake di sini hanya alfa, beta, omega, feromon, _mate_ , _soulmate_ , dan _marking_. Saya yakin kalau soal ABO semua udah pada tau artinya apa. Nah kalau yang belajar sistem hormon, pasti tau feromon—soalnya seingat saya dibahas pas bab itu.

Feromon: _a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species._ Intinya, zat kimia; hasil sekresi karena dia hormon.

 _Mate_ sama _soulmate_ itu sebenernya sama, maksudnya kalau di kebahasa-Indonesiakan tetep sama-sama aja 'pasangan'. Cuman kalau _soulmate_ itu istilahnya lebih dalam daripada _mate_. Kayak kamu liat orang yang menarik, terus suka dan pengen dijadiin pacar, nah itu masuknya ke _mate_. Kalau _soulmate_ , berarti kedua orang itu emang udah ditakdirkan bersama (sama kayak latar yang kupake di fanfik ini). Mereka nemui pasangan mereka dari feromon. Jadi kayak ngerasa feromonnya cocok/suka dan 'calon pasangan mereka' juga ngerasain hal yang sama, berarti mereka berdua _soulmate_ (feromon, kan emang nggak bisa diubah—maksudnya baunya emang gitu dan tiap orang beda, jadi kalau ngerasa cocok satu sama lain, berarti emang takdir).

 _Marking_ : penandaan. Semacam dikasih _hickey_ , tapi bukan _hickey_. Tempatnya ada di beberapa tempat khusus selain yang saya pake (bisa di bagian lipatan antara lengan atas dengan lengan bawah, dll). _Marking_ nggak berarti _mating_ , karena si omega/pasangannya cuman ditandai.

Sebenernya omegaverse itu bebas, terserah gimana si _author_ -nya aja. Tapi tetep ada _basic rules_ -nya juga.

Dan untuk fanfik ini sendiri, saya akui _development_ mereka terlalu cepat. Cuman karena ini latarnya _soulmate_ , terus mereka berdua udah sama-sama ngaku di awal, jadi ya nggak perlu lama-lama. Target awal sebenernya cuman pengen ngejelasin mereka awalnya kenal terus deket gimana (nggak sampe _knotting_ blablabla) (intinya pengen _fluff_ aja), jadi ya meskipun tembus 3k+ (karena A/N), semoga ini tetep jadi fanfik yang ringan dibaca xD

p.s: ini fanfik njak tapi kok saya nge- _fans_ sama percakapan nsh x nj...

p.p.s: nggak bosen-bosennya saya ingetin, ikutan _event_ pertama grup NARI yuk~ (keterangan lebih lanjut baca bio~)

p.p.p.s: saya nggak nyantumin _warning_ BL karena alfa x omega itu bukan BL meski mereka sama-sama laki-laki ( _gender_ nggak terlalu guna sih di omegaverse)


End file.
